


Doctor's Orders

by Scarletpath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Trektalia, more characters later - Freeform, open for suggestions for more ideas and chapters, that means it's a Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is the Chief Medical Officer. Not only that, but he's also Half Romulan. On his first day, he meets up with First Officer, Matthew Williams. It was totally not love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this after seeing a little comic I found on Tumblr. The artist drew Gilbert as a half Romulan and Half human and Ludwig as his half brother (Half Vulcan). I just loved it and had to write something based on that. Sorry if there is any Star Trek Noobie mistakes. Please tell me if there is anything wrong.

Today had to be the most exciting day of his life. Finally he made it out of the Starfleet cadets and on to a Star Ship. All that hard work finally paid off. Plus with some extra pleading talks to the Starfleet Admirals, he managed to be stationed to the same Star Ship as his half-brother Ludwig. Gilbert couldn’t be bothered of their mix heritage. Even though his father was a Romulan and his younger brother’s was a Vulcan, Gilbert thought the world of him. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but the main reason why he wanted to be on the same ship as Ludwig was that he couldn’t live with the idea that his brother was going to be separated from him by hundreds and thousands of light years. The thought of not knowing if he was in trouble or not made him feel uneasy. Though, being brothers didn’t mean he didn’t get pissy when someone mistakes him for a Vulcan. Every time someone mistakes him for one, he responds with a ‘Live Long And Fuck Off’ while giving them the middle finger. He wasn’t some stoic, emotionless person.

Gilbert walked down the well-lit hallways down to the infirmary. He grinned as he ran a hand over his blue shirt, finger tips stopping for a moment when he felt the edge of the Starfleet insignia. He couldn’t wait to start his position as the Chief Medical Officer on this ship. He finally was going out on a mission. With new responsibilities resting on his shoulders, Gilbert couldn’t be more excited. He welcomed the challenge and looked forward to the experience. Passing through the automatic doors, he walked into the infirmary. Everything looked soo sterile and clean. He chuckled a bit to himself, running a hand over the console. He was in charge of this place. The sound of doors sliding open caught his attention. Turning around, he looked at who had walked in.

It was a man in the yellow Command shirt. At first Gilbert noticed how the other’s blond hair was a bit long. Long enough that it was pulled into a very short pony tail to keep it from getting into the other’s face. Though it didn’t stop an odd gravity defying curl from bobbing from the center of his hairline.

“Ah, I’m guessing that you’re…” The man paused for a moment, looking down at the touch pad in his hand.

“Gilbert Beilschmidt. Our new Medical Officer?” The man then looked up and stared him right in the eye with a small look of confusion. In an instant, Gilbert noticed the unique colour of the other’s eyes. He was sure he never seen violet eyes before.

“The one and only. Problem with that?”

The other blinked at Gilbert’s response before letting out an ‘Oh!’.

“Sorry. It’s just that your name is rather unique for a… Romulan, right?”

Gilbert’s eyes widened with surprise. The other’s correct observation actually made him feel happy. It was rare for anyone to guess right.

“Half Romulan and half Human, actually.” He smirked. The man in front of him played a disappointed look.

“Tsk, I missed it by that much.” He said, placing his pointer finger and thumb close together. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Commander Matthew Williams. I’m the First Officer on this ship.” Matthew lifted his hand to shake Gilbert’s.

Taking the other’s hand, Gilbert shook it with a grin. “Nice to meet you. I’m surprised that your purple eyes of yours noticed that I’m not a Vulcan.”

Matthew just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, when you about it, it isn’t hard to spot. Either you were a free spirited Vulcan or a Romulan. Chances are, you were a Romulan. I should’ve guessed you were at least part human with your Albinism.”

Gilbert grinned and folded his arms against his chest. “I guess I’ll let that slide then. You’re one of the first to actually guess right.” A proud look crossed Matthew’s face.

“Thank you. You know, I’m actually a different type of Albino too.” He then pointed to his eyes. “You mentioned the colour of my eyes. It’s an incomplete type of Albinism. It also explains why my twin has blue eyes.”

“Really? I have to say that’s pretty awesome.” Gilbert said, keeping the smile on his face. He had to admit, this guy was pretty much okay. With a First Officer like this, he knew he didn’t have to worry about being shoved around by some uppity rule book thumper.

“So, a twin, huh?”

“Yep. He’s your Captain. Alfred Jones.” Matthew then handed him the touch pad he had in his hands.

“Anyways. I took the liberty to make a list of the crew members who still needs their vaccinations. I can trust you will get right on that?”

Gilbert takes the pad from Matthew and gives it a quick glance.

“Yeah, I can get right on that.” It was nice of him to go through the trouble to make his job a little easier. “Thanks.”

Matthew beamed with a smile before gently patted the side of his head. His fingers quickly traced the tips of Gilbert’s pointed ear. A soft amused hum left him before lowering his hand.

“Thank you. It was nice to meet you. I’ll be seeing you around.” Matthew said, giving a small wave before heading out of the infirmary.

Gilbert just stood there a little stunned at the innocent physical act. Perhaps it was an excuse to touch his ear? Whatever the reason it didn’t stop the pale green blush that was appearing on Gilbert’s white skin. Feeling the warmth flooding to his cheeks, Gilbert finally realised that he was blushing. Roughly shaking his in attempts to clear his head, he tried to put his focus on the task at hand. He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

“Shut up heart.” He grumbled to himself. “I can’t afford dying of a heart attack on my first day.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert rubbed the space between his eyes as he sat at his desk. He had been working the crew’s medical files all day. The bright lights and screens had strained his eyes. With a long grumbling sigh, Gilbert folded his arms on the desk and rested his head. Reaching out with one hand, he lightly stoked the soft yellow fur of a small Tribble that was there. A tiny purr left the furry creature, causing a smile to break across Gilbert’s face.

“You’re soo awesomely cute, Gilbble.” He cooed, feeling himself relax from giving the little guy some attention.

Gilbble was his pet Tribble. He was allowed to bring it with him since it was chemically neutered by an injection that blocks off their breeding ability. As much as he would love waking up in a pile of little Gilbbles, the Starfleet would not be amused at all.

Giving his adoring pet a couple more pets, he went back to work. He was almost done his job. At the moment he was now at the W’s of the crew’s profiles. After checking the next few profiles, he paused as he saw whose profile was coming up next. Williams. Matthew Williams.

Gilbert swallowed then quickly scolded himself for acting uneasy. Why was he feeling all nervous? It was such a stupid thing to react to. He had already gone through hundreds of profiles. Why was this one different? Gilbert puffed out his chest as he took in a deep breath as he opened Matthew’s profile. All of his information quickly filled up the screen. Ruby eyes scanned the screen, reading everything that was on it. His heart pounded excitedly inside of his chest. It was like this profile was the most interesting thing that he came across.

From Earth….Canadian…. 26 years old… Born on July 1.

He checked everything. Height, weight, allergies, education. Gilbert didn’t stop reading until he realised that he was reading Matthew’s profile for the fifth time. All that information was burned into his mind. He unknowingly studied Matthew’s bio. Rubbing a finger over his eyebrow, he removed his gaze from the screen and moved his attention to the surface of his desk. Without looking, he tapped a couple of buttons to move to the next profile. Looking back up, a soft relieved sigh left Gilbert as he saw a different profile up on the screen. He didn’t feel strange anymore. Gilbert didn’t understand it. He didn’t like feeling like this yet there was this deep feeling of wanting to go back and read Matthew’s profile again. Was this some form of Space Madness? Giving his head a shake, he focused himself to go back to work. If he didn’t think about him, he wouldn’t feel distracted anymore. Using his free hand, he stroked Gilbble. Feeling the softness of the Tribble, he looked down at Gilbble and lightly fingered a few strands of yellow hair.

‘I wonder if Matthew’s hair is this soft.’

Eyes widened at the foreign thought. Gilbert nearly jumped out of his seat from the shock of it.

“It’s just late… I’ve been working hard. That must be it.” He uttered to himself, letting out a little uneasy laugh. Lying to himself didn’t stop his body knowing otherwise. His face was flushed green and he knew it. A deep groan left him as he buried his face into his hands. He wasn’t going to admit that he found the human attractive…. Gorgeous… stunning… down right breath taking. Rubbing his face, he got up. He had to do something or else he was going to go insane. Gilbert decided that his best bet was to go and get a drink. A walk to the cafeteria would help cool him down.


End file.
